Monochromatical Story
by Alexie Hikari
Summary: Insiden itu berakhir dengan tak sepantasnya. Banyak pihak yang masih enggan untuk berkomentar, lebih memilih diam; bahkan Munakata Reisi sekalipun. Tapi ini bukanlah akhir dari segalanya, dimana 'masalah baru' akan menghampiri dan Fujiwara no Mokou dituntut untuk mengungkap lembar demi lembar rahasia yang berbelit-belit.


Semuanya berakhir...

...Tapi tak seperti yang dia harapkan.

...Semuanya berakhir, tapi bagaikan melodi tanpa keselarasan.

Bagaikan gitar tak berdawai.

Bagaikan Romeo tanpa Juliet.

Intinya, semua drama penuh tragedi itu berakhir dengan tak sempurna.

Yah, bagi Munakata Reisi.

Semua misteri rahasia yang menguras otak kini telah terkuak.

Siapa pembunuh Totsuka Tatara?

...Siapa yang berada dibalik Isana Yashiro?

— Dan siapa lagi itu _Colorless King_?

Terjawab sudah.

Masalah itu pada akhirnya berubah lebih _complicated_ dari seharusnya. Usaha yang dia kira dengan bantuan teknologi canggih tingkat tinggi beserta bawahannya yang ber-IQ diatas rata-rata ternyata berakhir sia-sia.

Walaupun toh, hanya dia satu-satunya _King_ terlibat yang dapat melangkahkan kakinya dengan selamat sembari membawa kata 'kemenangan' untuk Scepter 4.

Tapi walaupun dia selamat, semua itu percuma saat mengingat bahwa Sang 'Sahabat Lama' telah pertama kali meninggalkan kehidupan kejam dunia. Dan yang tragisnya, Sang Sahabat harus mati ditangannya.

Reisi masih belum bisa menerima kenyataan; fakta —realita. Tapi apalah daya, semuanya sudah terjadi. Kau tak mungkin menangis 'kan? Air mata tak akan memutar waktu kembali—

— Juga tak akan membawa Mikoto kembali. Logika singkat.

xXx

Reisi menghela sesaat, jemari tangan kanannya memainkan sekeping bagian dari _Jigsaw Puzzle_ yang berusaha dia selesaikan; sudah separuh jalan. Tatapannya kosong namun lurus, seperti memancarkan kepedihan yang berusaha disembunyikan.

Dihadapannya, berdiri seorang wanita berusia 20-tahunan serta berambut blonde —sang asisten— menatapnya dengan ekspresi khawatir sembari bermain dengan jemari kedua tangannya. Wanita yang berstatus Letnan di organisasi biru itu terlihat penasaran dengan apa yang ada di pikiran atasannya. Tapi Awashima Seri —Nama wanita itu— yakin, boss-nya itu pasti dalam state negatif. _Down_, mungkin.

Tak jauh dari Seri, satu orang lagi terlihat berdiri di depan pintu ruangan yang disebut 'kantor' itu; wajahnya berhiaskan ekspresi bosan yang sudah biasa. Isi kepalanya berputar memikirkan sesuatu: Kenapa Reisi memanggilnya dan juga Sang Letnan tapi sampai menit kelima dan detik ke-delapan-belas ini tidak sepatah kata pun yang keluar dari mulutnya?

Dan pemuda berkacamata yang dikenal bernama Fushimi Saruhiko hanya bisa menghela untuk yang keempat kalinya. Sepertinya masih bisa menunggu, walaupun kesabarannya sudah sedari tadi terkuras.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**A cross-over between K and Touhou Project**

**With K © GoRa & GoHands**

**...And Touhou © ZUN**

**.**

"**Monochromatical Story"**

**Presented by Alexie Hikari**

**Genres: Mystery/Adventure**

**Rated: T**

**.**

**Prologue based on the ending of K's anime, AU, supernatural contents might be included.**

**.**

**.**

**- Chapter 1: Prelude -**

"_**Firasatku mengatakan jika sesuatu terjadi pada 'pria itu'. Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

HOMRA,

Organisasi yang cukup dikenal di kota Shizume. Dikenal karena kebrutalannya sampai hampir semua orang mendefinisikan organisasi ini sebagai 'geng preman' atau apalah itu. Leader-nya; Suoh Mikoto juga dikenal sebagai orang yang pemalas nan sadis. Namun siapa sangka, jika Suoh Mikoto yang selama ini kurang diperhatikan masyarakat ternyata telah tiada?

...Itulah penyebab HOMRA yang kini memilih tidak aktif untuk sesaat.

Semenjak organisasi itu kehilangan pemimpinnya, mereka tak lagi mengganggu ketenangan warga, membuat kekacauan, atau memalak berbagai mahasiswa muda yang selalu menjadi incaran mereka.

Bahkan Yata Misaki kini bungkam dalam keheningan, tak energik seperti biasa.

[_Salahkan insiden yang dibicarakan sedari tadi..._]

Dan nama 'Munakata Reisi' disebut-sebut sebagai orang yang membunuh Mikoto. Benar adanya; tanpa diragukan. Lalu kenapa? Apa HOMRA kali ini akan menangkap Reisi dan membunuhnya dalam satu kedipan mata? Atau menjebaknya dalam ajakan 'Dinner Persahabatan'?

...Lalu HOMRA akan menyandang gelar '_revenge-seeker_' akibat pembalasan dendam berkali-kali.

[_Terdengar lucu._]

Tapi yang pasti, seseorang bijak —sebut saja Kusanagi Izumo— telah berpikir jauh tentang itu. Untuk apa membalaskan dendam HOMRA terhadap Reisi jika memang takdir yang menginginkan Mikoto untuk meninggalkan kehidupan dunia? Kalaupun Reisi tak melakukan apa-apa saat itu, Pedang Damocles pada akhirnya akan tetap mengakhiri nyawa Mikoto. Sama saja 'kan?

.

"Yata-chan, aku tahu ini pahit, tapi setidaknya kau bisa menerima kenyataan," ujar Izumo yang perlahan memoles gelas-gelas kaca kesayangannya seperti biasa; tanpa dibebani apapun. Tepat dihadapannya, pemuda ber-bandana yang ber-nickname 'Yatagarasu' terduduk dalam diam, wajahnya menggambarkan ekspresi gundah, resah, dan gelisah yang dicampurkan menjadi satu,

"Kusanagi-san, itu tak semudah yang kau kira. HOMRA sudah kehilangan dua anggota; Totsuka-san dan juga... Mikoto-san, orang yang paling berharga bagi kita!" sesal Yata yang menggebrak meja bar itu tapi tak terlalu kuat, yang hanya dihadiahi tatapan tajam dari Izumo,

"Kukira kau mau berkata tiga." Dua detik kemudian, tatapan Izumo terhadap Yata berubah menjadi sinyal 'kau-tahu-siapa-yang-kumaksud'.

"Tch, hentikan... Pengecut itu tak masuk dalam daftar." Bantah sang Yatagarasu yang kian kesal, ditambah amarah yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Izumo hanya mengingatkannya pada 'monyet-idiot-pengecut-penghianat-dan-segala-galanya', well... Bagi Yata. Oke, _short-tempered_. Izumo hanya merespon dengan senyuman samar,

"Kuberitahu satu pelajaran, Yata-chan. Jangan pernah menunjukkan kesedihanmu pada orang lain. Bukan maksudku kita tidak menghargai Totsuka ataupun Mikoto, tapi... Menangis selama apapun tak akan membawa mereka kembali." Nasehat Izumo dengan nada tenangnya, sembari melirik kearah gadis kecil yang juga duduk terdiam di sofa terdekat, menatapi _marbles_ merahnya, "Anna yang emosinya cukup tertekan setidaknya bisa tersenyum untuk hari ini."

Yata terpojok, Izumo punya poin disana. Bagaimana ia bisa kalah dalam hal emosi dari gadis yang 8 tahun lebih muda darinya?

[_Terdengar lucu. Lagi._]

.

.

"Terserahlah, Kusanagi-san."

xXx

_Disisi lain..._

Kelopak matanya terbuka, menunjukkan manik beriris merah darah yang berusaha mengenali lingkungan sekitar. Posisinya terbaring diatas _futon_ yang cukup nyaman. Tubuh yang baru saja siuman itu tak bergeming, namun kulitnya berusaha untuk beradaptasi dengan ruangan yang memiliki temperatur normal tersebut. Dengan lirih, jiwanya bertanya-tanya,

...Dimana?

_Sreet..._

Pintu geser ruangan itu dibuka saat seseorang berjalan masuk, memperlihatkan sosok figur wanita yang lumayan tinggi berparas cantik, rambut silver panjangnya dijalin rapi sampai sebatas pinggang. Tak lupa dengan pakaian dan topi mirip suster yang dia kenakan. Tapi sebuah phrase yang mengatakan "_Jangan nilai orang dari penampilan_" bisa diterapkan, siapa yang tahu jika sebenarnya jabatannya lebih tinggi dari pakaian suster tadi? Dokter. Nah.

Wanita itu menghampiri sebuah meja minimalis dan meletakkan mangkuk kecil yang dibawanya dari luar,

"Akhirnya kau sadar juga, Fujiwara no Mokou."

[_Oh?_]

"..." Gadis pemilik nama 'Fujiwara no Mokou' yang baru sadar itu tak mengeluarkan sepatah-kata pun, tapi dengan dipaksakan berusaha beranjak duduk dari posisi awalnya. Kepalanya pusing dilanda pikiran serta masalah yang bertumpuk. Kabar baik, dia tak terkena amnesia lalu dengan bodohnya bertanya _'Siapa aku? Siapa kamu?'_

[_Dia hanya pingsan._]

"Bagaimana bisa aku disini?" akhirnya Mokou bertanya, memperhatikan kedua tangan terampil si wanita yang tengah menumbuk beberapa dedaunan yang bisa dibilang herbal, mungkin? Entahlah.

"_Well_, aku tak terlalu panik mengingat dirimu yang abadi digotong kesini, tapi... Gadis separuh-siluman-Hakutaku itu yang membawamu sambil berteriak histeris." Ucap wanita itu, tentu seseorang yang dimaksudnya tadi adalah Kamishirasawa Keine, guru 'muda' yang mengajar anak-anak di desa manusia; sahabat Mokou yang memang cukup perhatian. Berterima-kasihlah.

"Dan... karena alasan apa? Apa yang terjadi padaku?"

Hening untuk sesaat.

Wanita itu menghentikan kegiatan menumbuk herbal-nya sembari mendesah pelan, sebelum berbalik untuk menatap Mokou dengan sebuah senyuman lembut,

"Terkadang, kau mengingatkanku dengan kepribadian Hime-sama; selalu memotong pembicaraan orang."

Dan hanya dibalas decakan kesal oleh Mokou sehabis mendengar kata 'Hime-sama' yang terucap dari bibir Sang Tabib, Mokou tak akan pernah menunjukkan senyuman tentang komentar siapapun terhadap orang yang dimaksud tabib mahsyur itu. Rasa benci sudah lama tercipta.

.

"_Houraisan Kaguya, kubunuh kau suatu saat."_

.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan dia, Eirin."

Dan akhirnya, tabib bernama Yagokoro Eirin itu tertawa pelan sebagai respon dari reaksi Mokou yang memiliki warna surai sama dengan miliknya,

"Maafkan aku, Mokou. Kau hanya mengingatkanku. Bukan bermaksud untuk... menyamakanmu. Nah well... Kau tadi ditemukan tak sadarkan diri dengan darah segar yang keluar dari mulutmu. Diagnosis-ku cukup kuat untuk mengatakan bahwa kau muntah darah—"

_Deg._

Mokou tersentak, perlahan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kedua tangan terkepal.

.

Dia ingat.

Dia ingat kenapa apa yang terjadi sebelum tubuhnya kehilangan keseimbangan dan jiwa rapuhnya yang kehilangan kesadaran.

.

.

"_Pergilah! Gensokyo bukanlah tempat yang pantas untuk kalian lagi!" jerit gadis bersurai silver panjang itu dengan nada parau. Tetesan air mata tak kunjung berhenti mengalir membasahi pipinya. Posisinya berdiri dihadapan dua manusia; seorang pria dan satu lagi, gadis kecil._

"_Mokou... Tidak." Ucap sang pria,memeluk gadis kecil tadi dalam sebuah pelukan hangat, menatap punggung Mokou yang berjarak tak jauh darinya. Tak peduli betapa berbahaya-nya kondisi saat itu dengan 'bullets' yang terus menyerang rumput, tanah, pohon_— _apapun._

_Mokou terhenyak untuk sesaat. Kepedihan terpancar jelas dari tatapan kedua safirnya. Yang dia inginkan hanya agar kedua orang itu selamat dari amukan youkai penghancur serta haus darah. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan. Berbagai macam luka telah tertoreh ditubuhnya, mulai dari sayatan kecil di lengan bagian kanannya, sampai cakaran pada pipi yang sebenarnya meleset; nyaris merenggut mata kirinya yang berharga. Hampir._

_Merespon dengan gelengan, Mokou tetap bersikeras untuk membuat kedua orang tadi menjauh. Kobaran api ciptaannya sukses menaikkan suhu yang pada awalnya netral,_

"_Aku ingin kalian selamat walaupun kita terpisah. Karena aku tahu kita akan bertemu lagi_."

"_Kita akan selamat bersa_—"

"_Pergi, Mikoto!"_

_._

_._

Kejadian pahit 6 tahun itu kini kembali bagai lentera putar dalam kepalanya. Kejadian yang tak seharusnya teringat dan tersegel rapi. Keputusannya untuk terpisah dari orang yang penting demi keselamatan mereka berbuah kesendirian sama seperti yang dialami Mokou ratusan tahun ini. Cukup bodoh, memang. Tapi itulah keputusan. Hadapi konsekuensi dan resikonya.

Dan kondisi fisiknya menurun total setelah mengingat semuanya. Berakhir dengan cairan kental berwarna merah pekat yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Sesuatu pasti sudah terjadi.

xXx

"Mokou?" Panggil Eirin. Gadis itu telah terdiam cukup lama. Dan Eirin dipanikkan dengan ekspresi yang berubah drastis tersebut,

"Mikoto—" gumam Mokou, sebelum akhirnya bangkit sepenuhnya dari _futon_ tadi dan berlari keluar ruangan; Eirin yang ditinggalkan hanya bisa diam dengan wajah penuh pertanyaan; bukannya mengejar Mokou. Bahkan racikan obatnya sama sekali belum jadi, dan sang pasien telah melarikan diri.

.

'Miko...to. Siapa?'

.

Sebuah nama yang tadi terucap dari bibir Mokou, yang sebenarnya asing ditelinga Eirin. Walaupun gadis penyendiri itu jarang sekali mengunjungi Eientei —kediaman Sang Tabib—, Eirin bisa tahu semua masa lalu _complicated_-nya. Dari keluarga mana Mokou berasal, apa yang terjadi pada keluarganya, dan apa penyebab utama gadis itu menjadi pribadi yang tertutup—

...Tapi bukan masalah yang ini.

'Siapa Mikoto yang dia maksud?'

xXx

Menyusuri koridor bangunan yang cukup besar dikenal dengan Eientei itu, Mokou masih melangkahkan kedua kakinya dengan gontai serta wajah panik yang tak dibuat-buat, yang kini telah berhasil keluar dan menatap berbagai macam pohon bambu menjulang tinggi yang tak dapat dihitung berapa jumlahnya. Berusaha men-stabilkan nafasnya yang terengah-engah dan peluh yang mengalir dari keningnya, kini semacam cairan asin berdesakan keluar dari pelupuk kedua matanya —hampir menangis—,

"Firasatku mengatakan jika sesuatu terjadi pada 'pria itu'. Tuhan, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" gumamnya lirih.

**.**

**.**

**To Be Continued...**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**A/N: Alexie kembali lagi, dengan fic baru**—**aduh... Tolong jauhkan pot bunga yang telah anata-tachi angkat, saya gak sanggup**— **/plak**

**Okeh, kali ini Lexie nyoba cross-over antara K ama Touhou Project. Awalnya gatau kenapa ini bisa tercipta, saya bakalan coba mengingat ulang /eh/. Maafkan juga judul yang gak nyambung. Yang gatau dengan salah satu fandom-nya, silahkan browsing dulu~ *bows* Kan kurang seru juga kalau baca fic tapi salah satu fandomnya gak kenal, ya gak? /soktau**

**Fic yang intinya diambil dari ending-nya K, anime yang sumpah menorehkan air mata dengan kematian Mikoto. Paman gue kenapa harus mati, ochidaaaaak**—** Okei, stop.**

**Opening yang masih berantakan, tapi saya jamin, di chapter selanjutnya bakalan lebih jelas dengan more characters.**

**Ya sudahlah, fic pelampiasan sebelum ujian semester. Doakan saya ya!**

**.**

**Next Phantasm:**

"...Kapten hanya depresi dengan insiden itu, Fushimi-kun. Mungkin dia akan tenang dengan sendirinya." Ucap Seri dengan ekspresi prihatin. Tangan kanannya memainkan pipet yang berada di gelas kaca-nya. Sedangkan partner bicaranya hanya memasang ekspresi jengkel saat mendapati satu porsi 'normal' _Red Bean Paste_ diatas meja.

'_Oh tidak, jangan lagi. Ini neraka._' Pikir Saruhiko. Ingin sekali batinnya menjerit saat itu.

.

.

"Kau itu _Hakurei no Miko_, merupakan sesuatu kebohongan besar jika kau lupa atau bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana cara menghilangkan barrier-mu untuk sesaat. Aku harus memastikan sesuatu di dunia luar sana!"

"Sekali kau keluar Gensokyo, aku tak akan mengizinkanmu masuk lagi."

Jeda. Manik semerah ruby itu terbelalak. Hey, ini tidak adil, memangnya dia pikir dia siapa? Ratu Gensokyo?

"...Tak masalah."

Dan Mokou kembali melontarkan keputusan berakibat fatal.

* * *

**Alexie Hikari**


End file.
